badendfriendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Yellow Steven
Yellow Steven Yellow Steven is the AU of Steven Universe from the show “Steven Universe“. In the original series, Rose Quartz (aka Pink Diamond) gave birth to Steven by sacrificing her physical form. In this AU, it was Yellow Diamond instead who sacrificed her existence for experimental purposes. Background It is unknown as to why Yellow Diamond would sacrifice her physical form so she could have a human child with Greg Universe; but that’s why Steven was born, the next heir of Yellow Diamond. Yellow Steven would follow his mother’s footsteps and become one of the mighty diamonds in the great diamond authority. He conquered many planets, turning lush worlds into lifeless husks and using their resources to create more Gems for the empire. He eventually set his sights on the planet that Pink Diamond failed to conquer, and discovered the Crystal Gems. They put up great resistance, but Steven's forces eventually overwhelmed what was left of the rebellion. The Crystal Gems were captured and dealt with by Steven himself. *Garnet was poofed and her Gems were bubbled, which would later be used to power a weapon for one of Steven's warriors. *Steven found no use for a faulty Amethyst, and she was shattered by Jasper immediately. *Pearl was deemed still useful, and was struck with a Rejuvenator Scythe to reset her back to her original factory setting. She is now a one-of-a-million servant to a certain Aquamarine in Blue's court. *Rose Quartz was found to actually be Pink Diamond in disguise, and was severely punished by her fellow Diamonds for both her treachery, and for making them think she was dead. After being put in "time out" for a decade, she was reset and put back in power as a Diamond. *The Temple was stormed, and all the Corrupted Gems were transported to Homeworld, where they were cured by the Four Diamonds' essence, judged on how useful they still were, and either reintegrated into Gem Society, Reset to their default settings, or immediately shattered. Under Steven's rule, the Earth was turned a an extremely successful gem colony, and all life was put into zoos and gardens for Pink to look after. Personality Like his mother, Steven cares for almost nothing but furthering the Gem Empire and conquering as many worlds as possible. He commands his armies with an iron fist, and if anyone dares to stand against him they are crushed. He does however have a soft spot for Gem Warrior Connie. In front of the Diamonds, she is Steven's best friend, Second in command, and most Elite Protector. But behind the Diamonds' backs, they fuse into Stevonnie and become a couple. Powers Unlike the canon Steven Universe, Yellow Steven's powers are mostly Offensive. Like Yellow Diamond, he has the power to blast Lightning from his fingertips, which can poof almost any Gem instantly. Instead of a shield, he wields a large Claymore with ease due to his super strength. Being a Diamond, Steven has full control over almost all Gems, only surpassed by Blue and White Diamond. Some of his most noteworthy underlings are: *His head technician and strategist, Peridot Facet 2F5L Cut 5XG, who can use her Limb Enhancers for Offense, Defense, and Transportation. *His army general, Jasper, "The Kindergarten Quartz who Could" . A "perfect" Quartz Soldier who uses her size, strength, and a Crystal Crash Helmet to flatten anyone who gets in her way *A team of Five (somewhat dimwitted) Rubies who wield various weapons, and can fuse together into one giant Ruby. *A two Topaz Fusion that usually serve as Bodyguards. Split apart, their weapons are large crystal maces, but when they're together they turn into a Crystal-Ended Pugil Stick. *His personal servant, Yellow Pearl, who takes care of the menial tasks that Steven has no interest in doing. She doesn't normally fight, but if given no choice, she has taken some basic sword training from Connie to use a Cutlass that she summoned one day. Appearance Steven wears white boots, brown pants and a yellow shirt, on the bottom part of which there’s a diamond shaped hole that reveals Steven’s gem. Steven also has the same hair as canon Steven, but has two yellow diamond shapes on his eyes and sharp teeth. On his chest he has his gem, the Yellow Diamond of his mother. Trivia * Yellow Steven is an AU made by Baixinha-su http://baixinha-su.tumblr.com/post/144580866092/baixinha-su-hello-everyone-this-is-1-part-of * In InksterJack’s timeline, he uses his own Bad End Friend version of Steven, which is Thornback Steven, why he didn’t use Steven Diamond is because he didn’t want to change anything about baixinha’s story. http://inksterjack.tumblr.com/post/164718295831/hay-inksterjack-i-know-that-thornback-steven-is Reference List Category:Characters Category:Cartoon Network Category:Male